Winter Solstice
by Star of Airdrie
Summary: AU "It's the Winter Solstice tonight, the longest night of the year," Dick said to the red haired beauty he met only hours before. "Then why does it feel as though it is the shortest?" Kori replied softly. FIN.
1. Chapter 1

___Author's Note 12/25/2011: Merry Christmas! The first chapter of Equinox, the __sequel to this story is posted. You will need to have read this story in it's entirety to understand and enjoy that fic._

_._

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I do own the plot.

.

**Winter Solstice**

**.**

**"_It's the Winter Solstice tonight, the longest night of the year," remarked Lt. Dick Grayson to the red haired beauty he had met only hours before. _**

**"_Then why does it feel as though it is the shortest?" Kori Anders replied._**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

_._

_Great, just great. _Dick Grayson thought as he pulled into the little Bed and Breakfast in the canyons outside of the of Jump City. Even with his military credentials, he couldn't get a flight out of San Diego to go home to Gotham for Christmas on such short notice. So he decided to make the drive to Jump City to take a commercial flight from there. A long pretty drive in California could give him time to think, so it seemed like a reasonable enough plan.

So who would have guessed that a freak once-in-a-century snowstorm would sock in the people of Jump? _What was all this talk about global warming?_

"No more sliding now, please!" Kori Anders said to her rental car trying in vain to navigate the slick but thankfully nearly deserted road. She had barely ever driven, it was not a skill she needed as a full-time graduate student, and had never, ever driven in the snow.

"Thank X'Hal!" she exclaimed when she saw the Bed & Breakfast. She knew she had to get off the road. She was was well aware that she could kill herself and possibly someone else.

Dick watched the Toyota slip and slide, and then finally spinning out as the driver attempted to turn into the parking lot in front of the B&B. At first alarmed, he was relieved when he saw the car come to a complete stop. The driver couldn't possibly plan to leave it there...

For some reason, he was drawn to the vehicle. He should help the driver if he could. Isn't that what heroes do? The door didn't open. In fact, there was no movement in the car at all. He approached with caution. Why wasn't the person doing _anything_?

Dick caught a glimpse of the driver. He couldn't quite see the person through the blowing snow but what struck him was that he continued not to see any movement. He tried to peer in to see who was at the wheel. He made out red long read hair and not much else. After another 15 seconds or so, he decided to knock on the car door.

Brought out of her shock, Kori turned to the noise at the car door window. She cut the engine and finally opened the door.

Dick was taken aback by her beauty but also noticed how cold and frightened she was.

"I-I-I do not know how to do the driving in the snow," she said in a pleading tone. "I am sorry. I should not be on the road."

"Here, come on out," he said gently, "Let me help. I can move your car for you."

He noticed the she had regular shoes on, that she worse pumps on her feet, not exactly the proper footwear for a snow storm. "Here, hop in the back and I'll park your car closer to the front door. Maybe there's a room for the night."

Fear crossed her face but Dick wasn't sure if it really was a different expression coming over her as she had appeared so shaken by her drive. He realized his words could easily be misinterpreted but didn't take the time to explain given that the situation had to be addressed quickly. The snow was really piling up so he simply took her arm gently and opened the driver's side rear door for her. Once she was settled in, he got behind the wheel and carefully steered the car to the empty parking space next to his own.

"I cannot thank you enough for your assistance," Kori said as Dick assisted her out of the vehicle. She felt oddly trusting. "You are correct. I see no alternative but to stay here for the night."

"You're welcome," Dick replied, giving her a smile, "do you have any luggage?"

"Yes, the items I have packed for the Christmas Holiday are in the, uh, trunk is it?"

Dick flashed her a smile and popped the trunk, grabbing the small suitcase in the back. He carried it for her as he walked next to her on the parking lot toward the lobby of the little inn. When Kori slipped a bit on the slick macadam, Dick reached out and steadied her. He could have sworn he felt something when he touched her and held her elbow for the remainder of the walk to the front desk.

"Ladies first," he said with a smile to Kori as the clerk walked up.

"Is there a room I could rent for the night?" Kori asked the older gentlemen that was now behind the reception desk.

"Certainly, I have a room for you both."

"Wonderful," she replied as she fished for her i.d. and credit card.

Dick was torn. Should he wait as this mystery girl checks in, or should he just go out and grab his own bag out of his Cayenne? He really didn't want to leave her side. He was enticed by the smell of her perfume that became more noticeable as she shrugged off her coat. Still a little dazed, the coat probably would have fallen to the floor if he hadn't been there to catch it. Given that, there was no way Dick would leave her side quite yet.

Once her transaction was complete and Kori was set up with a room for the night, Dick placed Kori's bag by her side. She smiled at Dick shyly through her lashes as the clerk, who was also apparently the bellman, picked up her bag and lead her down the hall to her room.

Dick watched her leave, more than curious about who she was and what she was doing out traveling in the terrible conditions, obviously not prepared to drive in the snow. He was sure they'd see each other shortly, and couldn't wait. He then walked out to his car and grabbed his bag. There must have been another inch of snow on the windowpane since he had parked. This storm was unbelievable.

When the clerk returned to the desk, he gave Dick an odd look, "You're in Room 14."

"Pardon me? I haven't registered yet."

"Oh, my apologies, I thought you were with the young lady."

Dick wished he were, surprised how much. "Do you have another room for tonight?"

"I do, the last one."

Dick filled out the paperwork and was shown to room 15. He couldn't help but notice that it was right next to room 14, where the beautiful young woman was spending the night. It was at that point he realized that he hadn't gotten a chance to introduce himself to properly to her.

TtTtTtTtTt

After showering and changing, Dick decided to head down the lobby, fully acknowledging to himself that he was looking for _her_. He didn't want to be presumptuous and knock on the young lady's door on the way, but he was more than concerned about how she was holding up. She had been quite frightened by her ordeal. He hoped that she was doing well and had taken the experience into stride and that he would be running into the red haired beauty in the common area.

Dick was disappointed when he didn't see Kori among the guests around the fireplace or at the bar.

He was trained to notice things, and he had quickly assessed who was present in the common areas of the inn. There were six couples, all older, retired types, and then a group of four 20 somethings that seemed to be two couples. He sighed. 'Tis the season to be with family, friend, loved ones... and he was all alone.

After a short conversation with the clerk/bellman/bartender, he was offered the complementary drink for the evening, Hot Chocolate with Amaretto and whipped cream. A bit sweet for his taste and probably stronger than he would have mixed it if he made it himself, but definitely a nice way to chase the residual cold away.

As Bed and Breakfasts are want to do, dinner was to be somewhat of a communal experience. He hung back a bit, but finally took a seat alone in the dining room at a table for two, resigned to a quiet meal surrounded by all the happy couples.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori finally started to warm up after her long bath, thankful that the inn had plenty of hot water for the guest and a deep claw foot tub with a gas fireplace right next to it. It was a lovely set up and perfect for her to regroup after her ordeal driving in the snow. Why had she decided to leave the dorm for her friend's in Jump City? Well, there's an easy answer there – the dormitory was closed from Christmas through New Year's. Her late final had held her up to the last minute and she rented a car to visit her roommate and one of her few friends, Donna Troy. Her only family was her sister Koma, not that she wanted to travel all the way home, and there was no warm and fuzzy feelings there. So it was off to Donna's for winter break.

Kori's feet were still cold and she changed to the warmest clothes she had, a soft blended wool knit skirt that she paired with a pink cashmere twin set. She put on hose and shoes. She had originally thought she was going to just see if she could order room service but knew at the very least she should thank the nice (and handsome) man that had helped her park her car and carried her bag. She felt as if she had acted so improperly, she was so frightened, and she had not taken the time to be nice. He was such a gentleman, nothing like her classmates in the music master's program at the university.

Kori came to the lobby and was disappointed when she didn't see him in there.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick had gotten up to check the lobby for the young woman from earlier in case she was there. When he saw her standing by the fire, looking a little lost, his breath hitched. In her simple gray skirt and pink sweater set, she looked amazing. The glow of the fire accentuated her hair and features. She looked up as if she sensed his presence and he gave her a smile and a small wave.

Kori's smile could have lit the city that night. If he hadn't been gone before, he was then.

"Hello," he said with a broadening smile, feeling himself blush for the first time in years.

"Greetings," she replied.

"I'm Dick Grayson," he said, offering his hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Grayson, I am Kori Anders."

They shook hands and Dick held on for an extra beat, eliciting a deep blush from her that Dick found adorable. "I want to thank you for your assistance earlier, Mr. Grayson. You were most..." she paused briefly, as if searching for the word, "kind."

It didn't take Dick's intelligence training to confirm his earlier suspicion that Kori was not a native English speaker. "You're welcome. And please, call me Dick."

The briefest of frowns crossed her face. Probably because she never heard someone call themselves Dick. "Dick?"

He chuckled lightly, quite aware of his nickname's use in the vernacular, "Dick is a nickname for Richard."

She again had to think for a moment, "Oh, a nickname!" she said with enthusiasm. Her English was improving since starting her Master's degree in August. She paused and considered, "I like Richard better."

He chuckled again. He never let anyone call him Richard, but he decided he'd have to make an exception. "Then you can call me Richard, Kori."

"Wonderful!" she replied.

Dick didn't wait any longer to ask, "Kori, would you join me for dinner?"

"That would be lovely."

TtTtTtTtTt

And so it began. A wonderful dinner and good conversation. Dick hung every word Kori said about her love of teaching music to children, especially children with special needs. Kori was obviously impressed that Dick was an officer in the Navy, although he spared her a lot of the details of his service. Some because they were things he wasn't allowed to talk about, others because they were things he didn't want to talk about.

Kori was amazed that Dick knew of Tamaran, her homeland, the small island nation near Australia. Like Australia, it had been a penal colony, but for Scotland rather than England, and only for a few years. No one ever knew about it unless they taught geography or United Kingdom history at the college level.

Dick couldn't get over how sweet and pure Kori was. She was extremely intelligent and caring. Naïve, yes, but mostly that was mostly concerning American culture and considering she had only lived here for four months, she had a good grasp of things.

Dick was used to people of different cultures and with his easy going nature as well as his training, he was able to put Kori at ease. Part of his intelligence work with the Navy was working with people from all over. Plus he wanted her to feel comfortable, and comfortable with him. He was certain he wanted to get to know her and have her in his life with an hour of starting their conversation if that.

He was a prime candidate for life as a CIA operative and functioned in a similar capacity in the military, but a lifelong career in Intelligence was not in the cards. After his military service, he was destined to life at his adoptive father's business, the multinational corporation Wayne Enterprises.

Kori could not get over how attractive and kind Richard was. She found it so easy to talk to him. Most of the people she had met since moving to the US for grad school were the other musicians in her program within a fine arts college. They were a diverse group, but other than her roommate Donna, she felt she wasn't really meeting anyone she could call a friend. And the men, well, the men were mostly conceited and rude and boorish. Maybe because they were musicians or aspiring musicians and artists, maybe because they were American males ages 22-26. He was definitely special, someone she could see herself with, which made her very happy, and scared her just a bit.

TtTtTtTtTt

"If you are not going to finish that Richard," Kori said sweetly, eyeing Dick's crème bruele that was only half-eaten. It was a repeat of dinner. She finished off his filet mignon that was left from the surf-and-turf.

"Help yourself," he said with a smile, pushing his plate toward her. As much as he wanted to comment on her healthy appetite, that generally was not considered something to give a woman a compliment about.

As the dessert dishes were cleared and Kori sipped her tea and Dick sipped his coffee, suddenly Kori found her lap very interesting. She set down the tea cup and began to twist her fingers due to her nerves. She didn't want to say goodnight but she didn't know what to do to prolong her time with Richard. She certainly did not want to appear forward or worse.

Again, it did not take Dick's training to figure out Kori's thoughts. "Will you join me for a drink at the bar?"

Kori's face lit up at the question and Dick felt a slight amount of warmth due to it, "I would love to," she replied.

"Do you like Hot Chocolate?"

She gave him an adorable confused look. Not clueless, just new to the culture.

"Cocoa?" Dick prompted. Still there was no recognition, "It's warmed milk with chocolate."

The connection was made and she brightened. "Sounds delicious!"

He ordered two hot chocolates with amaretto, "Here, try this. It has Amaretto in it too, it's really good."

A flicker of recognition crossed her features. For some reason Dick thought it was about the cutest thing he had ever seen. "Amaretto is almond flavor, yes?"

"I believe so, yes," Dick replied.

"I have tried the cookies, macaroons I think they were called, with Amaretto in them."

Dick smiled again at that, "Take a sip."

Kori did and the face brightened and then flushed, "Glorious!"

Dick had never wanted to kiss a woman he barely knew before. Ever. But it wasn't appropriate. Even if it were, what could he be starting? And he was not one for a one night stand. But he was leaving in a few days. Gotham was a stop over, a last minute holiday stop off before his deployment. He was going back to Afghanistan. Back to Afghanistan in the _winter_. He didn't mind doing his duty. He just liked to be able to feel his toes.

TtTtTtTtTt

There you go. Holiday fluff.

Thank you for reading and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note 12/25/2011: Merry Christmas! The first chapter of Equinox, the __sequel to this story is posted. You will need to have read this story in it's entirety to understand and enjoy that fic._

.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I do own the plot.

.

**Winter Solstice**

**.**

**"_It's the Winter Solstice tonight, the longest night of the year," remarked Lt. Dick Grayson to the red haired beauty he had met only hours before. _**

**"_Then why does it feel as though it is the shortest?" Kori Anders replied._**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

.

Conversation between Dick and Kori continued with ease. Even with the cultural differences, there was little awkwardness and there were many things the newly acquainted twenty-somethings were able to talk about. There was a lot of common ground, one that was very poignant: both Dick and Kori had lost both their parents already. Dick's had died to an freak accident when he was a child and Kori lost her parents and brother during the Christmas Tsunami of 2004 while on vacation. But understanding each other's pain was hardly the only thing that bonded.

The more he looked at her and the more he spoke to her, the more Dick appreciated Kori's beauty and personality. When he looked into her green eyes he felt more than once that he knew exactly what was in her heart. He also found himself ready to finish her sentences for her, not that she was predictable, but that he really understood her. He absolutely loved her lyrical voice, her laugh and her smile.

Dick was dressed in civvies, but it wasn't hard to imagine him in the military, or in uniform for that manner. Set to deploy, his black hair was short, not quite a high-and-tight that the Marines are so fond of, but very neat. He was clean shaven and his eyes were bluer than any Kori had ever remembered seeing. He was self-deprecating and humble, but was also obviously intelligent and very confident. Kori had never met a man like him, and having let a fairly sheltered life, she found she was attracted to him in a number of ways, some that scared her quite a bit.

TtTtTtTtTt

The two discussed music, as a popular subject as well as the concentration of Kori's Master's studies. Dick was surprised Kori's knowledge of popular music along with her passion for Rachmaninoff and Bach. Even though she planned to teach, she explained how much she was learned from reading liner notes and how interesting the music industry was.

As Kori relaxed, Dick noted that her speech patterns were more fluid, how she sounded more 'American'. She was not afraid to debate and even be feisty, but also was wonderfully playful and even a bit flirtatious, and Richard knew he was in big trouble with this one.

"I have learned that the truly outstanding 'studio' or recording musicians are often those from Nashville and the Country Music," Kori explained to Dick with an enthusiasm he thought was absolutely charming. "I have learned so much about it. It is so very interesting. I barely had heard of that genre of music unless it was," she paused to find her words, "very mainstream Country: on the 'popular charts'. The best current example is Taylor Swift, but I must admit when I had heard his music before when I was much younger, I always liked Kenny Rodgers. Well, of course that was before his face-lift."

Dick laughed along with Kori. He realized that the sweet young woman he was falling for had a snarky side to her. _All the more perfect..._

Kori looked up at Dick through her lashes. He was watching her with some amusement as she stopped to sip her hot chocolate with amaretto. It occurred to him now that they were on their second round that she may not be aware that there was liquor in the drink. She hadn't had anything to drink with dinner and he was unclear if she drank. Dick was considering whether to say something when he noticed the whip cream on Kori lip.

In that awkward moment of whether or not to say anything about it, Kori realized its presence and gently dabbed her lips with a napkin and let out a nervous laugh.

"This really is very delicious," she said, and once again began to blush.

In an attempt to put her at ease, he said playfully, pointing to his face, "I don't have any whip cream on me, do I?"

She smiled and reached up to his face, "Hmmm," she said tracing his lips with her index finger, her eyes flitting between his lips and eyes, "I do not believe I see any."

Dick's mouth went dry. Surely she wasn't being coquettish, was she? No, she was far to sweet and sincere. He reached up and stilled her hand, then turned it over and kissed the back of it, his eyes never leaving hers. He surprised himself by the gesture which he did reflexively, and Kori looked at him dreamily if not a bit stunned.

Caught in the moment, they didn't notice the innkeeper.

"Excuse me Miss Anders, Mr. Grayson, but I'm closing up the bar for the night," the gentleman said as he set two more drinks in front of them. "Breakfast comes early and I'll have shoveling to do. I'd like to shut out some of the lights. You can stay in the lobby if you like, although I've let the fire die out for the evening."

They hadn't noticed they were the only ones still there.

The innkeeper spoke again to the couple, who were a bit taken aback and disappointed by the news. "Miss Anders, may I remind you that you do have a gas fireplace in your suite."

All business, the innkeeper didn't stop for a reaction. "Have a nice night, see you in the morning."

Kori blushed and dropped Dick's hand. With a dejected look, she stared into her lap, and did what she did whenever she was nervous: she began to fuss with her hands. Dick felt a flash of anger and set his jaw, not liking the presumption that was made. Not for himself really, but the innkeeper's callousness had not only ruined a lovely and special moment between the two of them, it had obviously upset Kori.

TtTtTtTtTt

There was no where else Dick and Kori could go but to one of their rooms. Even though it was only about 12 Midnight, it wasn't like they could drive to a bar or diner; the roads were impassible. So they'd have to move their conversation to one of their rooms. The alternative was to just say good night, which was something neither wanted to do at all.

Neither Dick nor Kori said anything for a minute or two.

It was Dick that finally broke the silence, "You know, it's the Winter Solstice tonight, the longest night of the year."

Kori looked into his blue eyes and replied with a sad smile, "Then why does it feel as though it is the shortest?"

_Because I'm with you_, Richard wanted to say, but the statement died in his throat. It would have sounded like line and that wasn't what this was about. It wasn't a 'two ships passing in the night' or a hook up or anything like that. Dick and Kori each felt a connection beyond an attraction but they each would have to go their own way after the roads cleared.

It wasn't as though after Christmas Kori would be back at the university and Dick would be back in San Diego. That would have been doable for a relationship. But instead of going back to the Naval Base in San Diego, Richard was being deployed to Afghanistan, scheduled for a 12 month tour. Although he had said something about going to the Afghanistan theater when they were first talking, he hadn't given her a time frame.

So, what could he say, 'I think you're special, I'd like to get to know you, see you in a year'? Not likely; but on the other hand, how could he not say it?

TtTtTtTtTt

Nothing else had been said for a while as they sips their third round of drinks. Dick put an arm on the back of Kori's chair and she leaned into him a bit and they shared a couple shy glances. Dick didn't feel the magic was gone and neither did Kori, but they weren't able to stay where they were much longer.

"Let's take these back to our rooms," Dick said with a smile, picking up both drinks. The word's carefully chosen, the ball was in her court.

"Is it not becoming cold out here?" Kori remarked as she shimmied off her bar stool. The innkeeper didn't keep the lobby warm after hours, although Dick hadn't noticed.

Kori felt her heart pound. She thought of the thing you always teach kids about: Stranger Danger. But Dick wasn't a stranger, not anymore.

She took a deep breath, "Do you wish to sit in my room and talk a bit longer?" She was surprised she actually managed to say it, her throat dry, but she was certain it was not from fear.

Dick smiled and felt a twinge of excitement. "I would really enjoy that, Kori."

As Kori fumbled for the key, Dick watched her carefully and saw fear cross her face.

"It's your decision," Dick said gently, looking her directly in the eye. "I know you aren't completely sure whether you can trust me, but I promise you Kori that you can." He didn't want to push, but he didn't want the night to end either.

She paused to reconsider and then nodded as she made her decision, "I do trust you, Richard. I am enjoying the conversation and I do wish to speak with you longer." Her words were intentional: the plan was to continue _talking_. A small part of Dick was disappointed, but a much larger part was relieved that she was 'not that type of girl' and the fact that he was enjoying their conversation a great deal. He had never wanted to get to know someone this much, and knew that he had only a short window of opportunity to do so.

TtTtTtTtTt

They sat on the sofa that faced the now lit gas fireplace in the room. On the other side was the wonderful claw foot bathtub that Kori had enjoyed warming up in what seemed like hours ago. A towel hanging over the side gave away that it was used and Dick found himself picturing Kori in the tub. It was a very appealing thought but one he really needed to get out of his head quickly; he needed to stay focused on getting to know Kori. He'd have plenty of time to fantasize about her while he was in the Indian Subcontinent.

The sofa was beautifully upholstered but rather uncomfortable and after seeing Dick shift and recross his legs, Kori suggested that they sit on the floor.

"That's a great idea Kori, I think that sofa is just for decoration." He sat down in front of it, sitting with his legs stretched out and lifting his left elbow, the one between them, propping it up on the sofa now behind him.

Kori sat close, angling her body toward him and tucking her legs up under her, her knees touching his thigh. She again felt her heart pound even with the relaxing yet emboldening effects of the alcohol.

She found her fingers again and unable to look at him, finally having the courage to ask for clarification, "What is your schedule again, Richard?"

He felt bad that Kori had to bring it up and hoped she wouldn't be upset with him, thinking he was trying to deceive her. He hadn't quite fallen for her yet when it was brought up before; now that he had, if she pulled away, it would be quite a loss.

"Well, as soon as I can get a flight out, I'm going to Gotham for Christmas and then on the Monday after Christmas, I have to report to Norfolk. And from there I will be heading out to Afghanistan." He paused briefly, but he couldn't hold off telling her just how long he was going to be gone. He already knew he wanted something with her, but being away a year would likely be a deal breaker. He reached over and touched her cheek, "Kori, I'm scheduled to be in Afghanistan for 12 months."

Kori gasped, "A year!" As was characteristic for her, but Dick had yet to learn that, she hugged him, pulling her self to him strongly as she rocked up onto her knees, holding him close. Kori was one to hug a friend (or new acquaintance) when happy, sad, excited... the list went on. She continued to hold onto him, speaking close to his ear with emotion, "Richard, you are so calm! Will you not miss your home? Your family and friends?"

Dick had automatically returned the hug when Kori first gave it to him. As he held her, he pulled her tighter, one around around her back and the other entwined into her silky, thick hair. He was still processing her reaction but couldn't shake how wonderful she felt in his arms. She was soft and warm and smelled so wonderful and his physical response to her was very, very strong. But perhaps stronger was his emotional response.

"Oh Kori," he said as it hit him. His aloofness toward his family. His close but-we'll-just-pick-up-where-we-left-off-when-you-get-back friends. No deep connections. No girlfriend. Somehow he was alone. It had served him before, it might serve him now, but did he want his life to be this way? No.

He loosened his grip slightly and Kori laid her head on his broad shoulder. It was comfort, but it was also something much more, with the potential to become even greater...

"What do you want to do?" he asked leaving it open for a range of answers, but Kori wanted to be sure she would be answering the right question. Now was not the time to be making assumptions: her heart was already involved.

"Do about what Richard?"

Not always the best with verbalizing his feelings, Dick had to push very hard, going against his instincts, and laying it on the line for her, "About us, Kori. I know we just met, but what do you want to do about seeing each other again?"

To Kori, it was a no-brainer, she responded instantly, and with a small smile, "I will be waiting for you."

TtTtTtTtTt

To Be Continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note 12/25/2011: Merry Christmas! The first chapter of Equinox, the __sequel to this story is posted. You will need to have read this story in it's entirety to understand and enjoy that fic._

.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I do own the plot.

**.**

**Winter Solstice**

**.**

**"_It's the Winter Solstice tonight, the longest night of the year," remarked Lt. Dick Grayson to the red haired beauty he had met only hours before. _**

**"_Then why does it feel as though it is the shortest?" Kori Anders replied._**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

.

_"I will be waiting for you."  
_

Richard looked at Kori and her sweet smile as he processed what Kori had just said and what it meant. Now the cynic in him, the one his adoptive father Bruce Wayne raised, was tempted to think, "this isn't 1945", but as he sat there all he could think about the angel that was in his arms and how wonderful she was and how much he actually wanted her to do just that: to wait for him.

Not necessarily a religious man, Richard found himself looking skyward, mouthing thanks to God or whatever Higher Power had given him something he so desperately wanted but either never realized he did or never admitted it to himself.

He pulled out of the hug and looked at Kori's face. "You're willing to wait for me?" Dick asked, not hiding his cautious delight and surprise, cupping her chin, his thumb caressing her skin gently.

"Indeed," she replied firmly with a beaming smile.

Richard looked at Kori as long as he dared, but finding that as he continued to process all of the emotions that he was quickly becoming overwhelmed. He pulled her into another hug and held her, listening to her rapid heart rate, certain it was not from anything but the kind of feeling he was feeling. Richard pulled back to make sure he was correct and a nervous giggle and blush from Kori confirmed it.

Not able to resist the urge to show Kori how much he felt for her any longer, he leaned in a bit, but she pulled back and sat down next to him. "I don't kiss on the first date, Lt. Grayson."

Now that had taken him aback. Could she mean that or was she actually kidding? He didn't want to make any assumptions. His shoulders slumped slightly, and this was not lost on Kori. "Well, perhaps we can find sometime to have another 'date' tomorrow," he said carefully, keeping his eye contact to be certain what she was thinking.

Kori smiled. "Richard, I was attempting to do the teasing of you. I do not have enough of the experience to have such a rule regarding dates and kissing. It is something I have heard Donna and also my sister talk about." She then added with a blush and a more serious tone, "Even if I had such a rule, this does not feel at all like a first date to me."

Something changed in Dick's eyes that thrilled Kori, but scared her a bit at the same time. A look that she had seen before in other men's eyes, but never would have welcomed. Richard smiled softly, "You're right Kori, it doesn't feel like a first date... or even a second or third."

Realizing that she was about to be kissed, Kori trembled a bit. If she had been standing, surely her knees would have gone weak.

Dick lifted his hand and brushed it through her hair, tucking her hair behind her ear before sweeping it off her shoulder. He placed his hand cupping the back of her neck and leaned in, hesitating as her trembling was became more noticeable.

"May I...?" he murmured and Kori leaned forward slightly as he did, their lips meeting.

Her eye drifted shut as she willed herself to relax. Dick fought the urge to smile, for some reason feeling very happy that she was as innocent as she seemed. Not that her innocence mattered all that much, but that Kori was as she had presented herself to be.

He ended the kiss and placed his forehead on hers and smiled at her. Kori smiled before she initiated another kiss. She was still trembling a bit but Richard help himself and deepen the kiss, parting his lips ever so slightly, working his jaw gently, hoping to coax her into parting her lips as well.

Kori smiled slightly against Richard's lips and relaxed further as she became a bit dizzy from the sensations she was feeling. Richard gave her lower lip a slight suck and she gasped in surprise before she tentatively touched his lip with the tip of her tongue.

Now it was Richard's turn to smile against her lips before opening his mouth. Kori followed suit and finally their tongues began to gently slide against each other. Dick thought it was as sensual of a kiss as he had ever had. Concerned he would frighten her, he suppressed a moan although not the shudder that accompanied it. This emboldened Kori, initiating a more aggressive dueling of their tongues as she pulled her chest into him. Richard felt an urge to let his hands roam, but willed himself not to and kept his hands where they were. Things could not be rushed, no matter how short their time together was.

When they finally broke for air, he rested his forehead against Kori's again and said, "I love kissing you."

"I am glad, for I love to do the kissing with you."

Richard leaned in and captured her lips once again.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Being by the fire is really nice," Dick remarked as they cuddled.

"It is. And I just enjoy being with you." Kori stifled her yawn but still stretched her arms over her head.

"I should let you get some sleep."

"Do not go," Kori blushed, catching herself from saying too much about how happy, how comfortable she was with him. She realized how men, American men especially, were known to be easily 'scared off.' "You are enjoying the fire, aren't you."

"I am, although being with you is what I'm really enjoying the most Kori, but it's really late and you're tired and traveled..." Dick paused as Kori looked around the room.

A smile came to her lips, "Here, stand up, I need your help."

Dick stood, curious as to what she might have in mind.

"Let's move this sofa over here," he took one side and she took the other and they moved it away from in front of the fire and against the wall. "Now, let us grab the mattress."

"Mattress?" Dick croaked out. Not that all sorts of fun couldn't be had...

"Yes. My brother and sister and I used to do this. We move the mattress by the fire so we could all watch it together and enjoy the heat on a cold night. Come help me!"

"Okay," Dick said warily. He decided to go with it, her tone was so playful. They pulled the mattress off the box spring and dragged it over to in front of the fire. "The innkeeper won't be happy we are rearranging the room," Dick joked.

"It is the payback for being rude and making us leave the lobby." _Although it has been wonderful to be with you here_, she thought.

Once the mattress was in place, Kori kicked off her shoes and hopped on the bed and bounced down onto her knees playfully. She was so cute doing so and Dick could almost picture her doing this as a child.

"Come on Richard, join me!" She said with an enthusiasm that Dick loved about her. She then plopped down onto her belly and propped herself up on her elbows, facing the fire. _No wonder she likes working with children, she's just a big kid herself._

Dick chuckled and took off his shoes and got down next to her. He was surprised but relieved that this was, for the moment at least, completely innocent. Anything more wouldn't have worked between them, not that first night. It wasn't that he didn't desire it, he just needed a solid foundation with her. This was something special, he was certain.

TtTtTtTtTt

Now comfortable on the mattress, Richard and Kori talked again about so many things, just getting to know each other. He thought she was so adorable and fun and beautiful and he had to push away the urge more than once to attack her with kisses. Even if it remained just kissing, what he had in mind might get a bit overwhelming for her... and for him took. One particularly tempting moment was when she rolled onto her side facing him, her hand playing with her own hair as she propped herself up on one elbow.

Dick searched for a topic to bring up to quell the urge to pounce, "What do you like most about Christmas?"

The expression on Kori's face said it all and Dick inwardly cringed remembering that it was on a Christmas holiday at a beach resort in Thailand when her parents and brother were killed. The Tsunami of 2004, was on the day after Christmas.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry, I forgot."

"Richard, it is fine. Christmas is wonderful and I hope one day to find it as magical of a time as I used to. I have not, as they say, 'lost my faith', at least not completely, but it brings back some very sad memories. I would like for that to change.

"It strikes me that we have not discussed our parent's death more. It was so sad but so comforting that when I mentioned I lost my parents, that you could understand what I went through. Your empathy and compassion are real and I appreciated that there were not the many questions about it as there are with others when they find out."

He was in awe of her at that moment, but then again, she understood his pain as well. "I know what you mean, and if you'd like to talk about it, I'll listen."

"Perhaps I would like to talk about it a little bit. I have been told that I have the survivor's guilt. My older sister Koma had dragged me out to one of those clubs of night on Christmas night and we were out late. I was finally 18 and it was the first year I could go. So the next day when my parents and Ryan went to the beach, Koma and I stayed at the hotel and did the sleeping in. They were on the beach when the tsunami hit."

"It must have been so difficult."

"It was. There was so much of the chaos. Thousands died that day just in that resort town as well as throughout Thailand, so the authorities were spread so thin that there was no one to help us. There is no embassy or consulate from Tamaran, but the American Embassy was most kind. Koma and I had no choice but to go home before there were any answers. My parents and brother were not recovered so we had to have a funeral without them."

"Kori, that must have been... there aren't words for how terrible, how awful it must have been," Dick said, eyes full of compassion.

"It was, and Christmas and life in general has been quite different and at times difficult since I lost them. I still cry, but I do not believe I will now. I also think that I will have to try harder and remember the wonderful parts of Christmas." She paused and added thoughtfully, "This Christmas is turning out very nicely." She then smiled in a way that was definitely meant to entice him.

"Oh really, and why is that?" Dick said playfully.

"Well, it is my first white Christmas of course. Tamaran is in the Southern Hemisphere so it was always warm at Christmas."

"Oh," Dick couldn't hide his disappointment at that answer.

"I am doing the teasing of you again, Richard. I am sorry, I should not tease you so much. I only ever really teased my brother like this..." she paused for a moment, her eyes full of unbidden tears. She then gave Richard a smile, trying to return to where they had just been, "This Christmas is only special because of you. However, without the snowfall, we would not have met."

"That's a good point. And I hope you know how special this Christmas is to me because of you." And with that, he gave into temptation and leaned in for a kiss.

TtTtTtTtTt

They kissed for a while longer in front of the fire. Things remained very gentle, very restrained.

Dick was curious, and had to ask, "So is that why you don't go out a lot? Because of that night at the night club with your sister?" He couldn't fathom why she hadn't dated more. She certainly must have had many people interested in her. She was stunning and kind and intelligent.

Kori looked confused and blinked a few times, "What do you mean? I do like to do the going out."

"Oh it's just that you, uh, I thought that you said that you didn't date or go out much," Dick said, rubbing the back of his neck a bit, feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh, silly Richard! My lack of the dating experience has nothing to do with that night. I just have not really met any men I wanted to go out with. I believe I have been, as Donna would say, waiting for the 'someday my prince will come.'"

Dick cocked a brow, hoping he was said prince, "Oh, is that the case?"

"Yes it is. She has told me that I am the hopeless romantic."

"Are you?"

"Perhaps..."

"So tell me, Kori Anders, do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Yes. And do you Richard Grayson believe in love at first sight?"

"I do now."

TtTtTtTtTt

To Be Continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note 12/25/2011: Merry Christmas! The first chapter of Equinox, the __sequel to this story is posted. You will need to have read this story in it's entirety to understand and enjoy that fic._

.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I do own the plot.

**.**

**Winter Solstice**

**.**

**"_It's the Winter Solstice tonight, the longest night of the year," remarked Lt. Dick Grayson to the red haired beauty he had met only hours before. _**

**"_Then why does it feel as though it is the shortest?" Kori Anders replied._**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

.

"_So tell me, Kori Anders, do you believe in love at first sight?"_

"_Yes. And do you Richard Grayson believe in love at first sight?"_

"_I do now."_

.

.

"Good morning, Richard. Please come in," Kori said with a slight blush as she answered the door.

"Morning, Kori, did you sleep well?" Dick asked with a twinkle in his eye as he walked into her room in the Bed and Breakfast. He almost laughed when he saw the mattress, still on the floor by the fire from the night before. Not that he expected her to move it back on her own, but even made up, it looked odd in the light of day.

"I must confess that I did not sleep well, nor very long at all," she coyly said.

"Oh, really Kori, and why would that be?" Richard asked as he cocked a brow, one of the many of Dick's mannerisms that Kori found incredibly sexy.

"Well, I was up quite late talking and otherwise spending time with the wonderful man I had just met. However, once he left, I found myself doing the missing of him. Therefore, I barely got any of the sleep."

"Oh, I see. Perhaps you should have stopped by my room. I was up late with this woman I had just met. After I felt that it was best to leave her room, I found I was missing this woman, who in fact was the most wonderful woman I had ever met, very much. Therefore, unable to keep my mind off of her, I was unable to get any rest."

"Apparently, she made a terrible mistake in allowing you to leave."

"No, this woman doesn't make mistakes, she's too perfect."

"Richard! I am not perfect."

"You are, Kori. You're perfect for me."

That earned him his first kiss of the day... well not counting the ones prior to 5 AM before he left to return to his room.

They smiled happily - albeit sleepily - at each other. "So Kori, the weather forecast has predicted that the snow will continue to fall until at least 4 PM. We'll be here another night."

"Another night? What a shame..." A smile played on her lips.

"I know, isn't it terrible?"

"Whatever will we do to pass the time?" Kori blushed when she heard herself say that.

"The innkeeper, his name is Mr. Bachman by the way, is planning some activities."

"What kind of activities?"

"Board games, singing Christmas carols, and a wine tasting."

"Oh, I have never been to a wine tasting. That should be fun!"

He chuckled softly. "It will be fun. I also suggested sledding."

"Sledding?" Kori asked.

"Yes. You know, on the snow, down a hill..."

"He has a sled?"

"No, but there are banquet sized stainless steel trays from the kitchen that will work just fine. Back in college, I visited a friend at Cornell once and we stole some trays and..." It was a very fun memory, but perhaps he would spare her the part of the story about the panty raid. "we had a lot of fun. The trays make great 'flying saucers', going super fast especially when you use Pam."

"Flying saucers, as in Aliens, UFO's?" Kori asked a bit confused.

"No, flying saucers were round metal disks we would ride down the hill on the snow when we were kids. And if you want them to go really fast, you spray the bottom with Pam cooking spray. You get going so fast, you almost fly."

"That sounds like it would be a great deal of fun."

TtTtTtTtTt

The breakfast served was huge and very festive, and Dick and Kori joined some of the other guests for the meal. When the wife of an older couple asked how long they'd been married, Kori blushed and Dick graciously told the woman, as not to embarrass her, but finding that he was surprisingly not adverse to the idea, that they weren't married... yet.

Kori called Donna again to update her that she wouldn't be able to get there until the following day at least, and also told her best friend that she had met someone special and told her all about Richard. When Donna asked her knowingly if the day had arrived when Kori's prince had come, she told her she believed it had.

Dick checked with the airlines. Things were backed up all over the country and he was told that it was likely his first opportunity to fly out would be Christmas Eve, two days away. He contacted Bruce and gave him his updated schedule. Bruce didn't seem particularly disappointed and Richard wasn't bothered by that. He was too busy being downright ecstatic at the prospect of spending some more time with Kori.

Of course, on both Kori's and Dick's minds was the fact that even though they were snowed in for now, Richard would be shipping (or technically flying) out with his naval unit the following Monday, just 6 days away.

TtTtTtTtTt

"I'm not going to do it without you," Richard said.

"But I do not have the clothes or the shoes to do the sledding!"

"Don't worry, we'll find you something." Richard searched his duffel bag that had his clothes for his deployment in it that he had brought in from his car. He found long johns and sweats. At 5'10" and 185, Dick Grayson was muscular but not a huge guy. Kori was 5'8½" and a bit curvy so she didn't swim in his clothes. And an extra pair of socks made his naval issue size 8 ½ boots fit her women's size 9 ½ feet.

"I look... nice?" she asked coming out of the bathroom in a set of his sweats over long johns.

"Yes, Kori, I think you look adorable." He loved seeing her in his clothes.

She pulled back her hair and put on one of his knit caps and wool gloves. At least he had plenty of warm clothes packed for Afghanistan so they could both be comfortable when they were sledding.

It was at that point Kori and Dick started to take pictures of each other and having other people take pictures them together. Some of the guests, finding the two so adorable and obviously so fond of each other, egged them on to get close or hug or kiss in the photos. They grew more comfortable with the idea and stopped objecting within an hour or so.

They would be taking dozens over the following two days so they could have something to remember each other by.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori wasn't completely surprised that Dick was a bit of a daredevil. Even after seeing him take three runs down the large hill on the banquet tray on his belly, Kori preferred the 'safer' way of feet first. Then he came up with the brilliant idea that they go together. Kori laid on Dick's back and the added weight meant added speed and momentum and the inevitable crash. As luck would have it, Dick _somehow_ managed to end up on top of Kori at the bottom of the hill. It was so traumatic that they had to do the run about 5 more times with pretty much the same result.

TtTtTtTtTt

The snow fell into the evening and the day had flown by for Dick and Kori. After a hearty dinner of Irish Stew, there was an old fashioned sing-a-long in the lobby at the B&B's baby grand piano. The inn keeper was an okay pianist but not much of a sight reader, and Kori shyly offered to play after a few songs.

Dick loved Kori's speaking voice and was not surprised at the beauty of her singing voice. She had been trained but naturally had perfect pitch. And seeing her relaxed and in command of the keys was impressive, and Dick found himself even more attracted to her, which he hadn't thought possible, not this early in a relationship. She beamed up at him a few minutes into playing her first composition, pleased to be able to showcase her talent.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Please let me stay all night Kori," Dick said, his voice husky although his plan was just to sleep next to her, "I don't want to leave you until I have to."

"Of course, Richard, I was going to ask you to stay," she replied, knowing she could trust him completely, "we will be forced apart too soon. We have to make the most of our time together."

TtTtTtTtTt

There were no awkward moments, just a comfortable time in the bed, allowing themselves to enjoy each other, if only with kisses and gentle caresses over their nightclothes. They were falling deeper for each other, already having made a commitment to each other. It was going to be a difficult year anyway for both of them, and now they had something wonderful waiting for them in just 52 weeks.

TtTtTtTtTt

It was a _beautiful_ sight, looking out from the window in Kori's room at the Bed and Breakfast, the snow glistened in the morning sun, but it was not a _welcome_ sight. The freak storm left 28 inches of snow over a 30 hour period outside of Jump City, California. There was still digging out to be done, and Dick already knew that he couldn't fly out before the following day, but the reality was that Dick and Kori's time together was coming to an end.

He looked over to see her sleeping. The mattress was still on the floor in front of the fireplace and he thought she looked so young and innocent in her lavender nightgown. He then realized that of course at 23 she was young and later into the night, he had learned that she was indeed innocent. The attraction and even the emotion was real so there was a great deal of temptation, but there was no way that either of them thought that they should consummate their relationship. After all, they had just met and they were about to be apart for 12 months and things were going to be emotionally jarring enough.

Dick crawled back onto the mattress and under the covers and gently pulled Kori close, careful not to awaken her. There would be just one more day to be together, and he was going to stay as close to her as he could.

TtTtTtTtTt

The schedule was finally set. Dick had a flight from Jump to Gotham on Christmas Eve on the Red Eye. It was the earliest flight he could get and it did mean a few extra hours together.

"Kori, I can just fly to Norfolk instead-"

Kori cut him off, touching his cheek tenderly, "Richard, you need to go to Gotham and see your father and Alfred and your home." She paused, seeing a slightly hurt look on his face which pained her heart, "as much as I wish to spend every possible moment with you, we will need to part at some point, we have no choice in the matter. To be honest, I have been mentally preparing myself for your departure on the Eve of Christmas and I believe it would be harder on both of us to delay the inevitable."

He smiled, knowing she was right, knowing that he needed to see his home and family before going to war. He had to say good bye in person. "You are right. How did you get to be so smart and wise?"

She smiled "It is a gift."

"You are a gift. You are amazing and I am so glad we met."

"All it took was an act of God," she pointed out. It was reasonable to call major snow storm in that part of California an act of God.

"I'll have to thank Him."

"And I will thank Him for you."

They shared a chaste kiss. "How would you like to spend the day?"

"With you, Richard."

"Now that goes without saying. Are you up for more sledding?"

"That would be glorious!"

TtTtTtTtTt

To Be Continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

There will obviously be another chapter. Get ready for a tearful airport goodbye.

Thank you for reading and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note 12/25/2011: Merry Christmas! The first chapter of Equinox, the __sequel to this story is posted. You will need to have read this story in it's entirety to understand and enjoy that fic._

.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I do own the plot.

**.**

**Winter Solstice**

**.**

**"_It's the Winter Solstice tonight, the longest night of the year," remarked Lt. Dick Grayson to the red haired beauty he had met only hours before. _**

**"_Then why does it feel as though it is the shortest?" Kori Anders replied._**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

.

Cold. Wet. Hard. It took a minute for it to register with Dick that Kori had just hit him in the back of his neck with a snowball. On that small strip of bare skin between where the turtleneck ended and his hat started, a perfect shot and it stung. She apparently had a very good arm plus abundant limb strength as it were.

He turned around to see Kori dissolve into giggles, poised with another large snowball.

"Don't think I won't retaliate Kori, because I will," Dick warned with a smile. With that, Kori threw the other snowball, this one connecting with Dick's shoulder, only because his quick reflexes had him ducking away from the snowball before it would have hit him on the chest.

"You're going down!" he shouted as he scooped up two handfuls of snow as he started off at a dead run. Well, he meant for it to be a dead run. Over two feet of snow slowed him markedly and Kori had a 20 feet lead as she took off toward a few pine trees.

It took nearly 30 yards for him to be close the distance between he and Kori, and eeped in response to being tackled. With Dick on top of her, she was pinned on her back in the snow, unable to control her giggles or steady her breathing after the run. Dick was also breathing quite hard. He was certainly fit but moving in that much snow was a lot of work and being that close to Kori had an added effect as well.

Kori was thrilled to see the desire in Dick's eyes right before he kissed her. She returned his kisses enthusiastically and Dick let out a moan as his tongue swept through her mouth. Kori realized she was losing the ability to think clearly, but rather than surrender completely, she grabbed a handful of snow and stuffed it under his coat and shirt, mushing it into the small of his back. Dick flinched and growled, but didn't let her up. Realizing she was going to lose this battle, she surrendered into the kiss completely.

Dick's kisses became more urgent and Kori reciprocated but she couldn't ignore the fact that she was lying in the snow. She shivered, from the cold or the kisses or both she couldn't be sure. Dick broke this kiss, his eyes smoldering.

"Let's get back to the inn," Dick said in a husky voice.

"Yes." Kori replied dreamily.

TtTtTtTtTt

Nothing had been said on the way back to the inn and Kori and Richard walked, their arms around each other. Dick had retrieved the tray they had been using as a 'sled' and left it at the back door by the kitchen before they made it around to the lobby.

Kori's heart was beating wildly and she was trembling when they got to the room.

"You're freezing, let's get you out of those wet clothes," Dick said softly, but still in that husky tone.

"You are c-cold as well," Kori said. "I'll light the fire." Kori flipped the switch and the gas ignited instantly, will the room with a soft glow and warm, dry air. She pulled off the sweats and was down to her long underwear as she set on the edge of the mattress. With her back to him, she doffed the long underwear and dove under the covers to get warm.

When Dick saw her in just a bra and panties, he had to remind himself to breathe. He turned his back right before she got under the covers. His sweats and long underwear were wet as well, so he stripped to his boxers and joined her under the covers.

Shyness overcame both of them as they found themselves under the covers nearly naked.

"C'mere," Dick finally said as he reached toward her, arms outstretched, and pulled her into a hug. Her back was cold to the touch from lying in the snow. "Let's get you warmed up," he said as he rubbed her back.

They laid there just holding onto each other. The countdown had started. By that time the following day, they would be getting ready to go the airport to say good bye.

TtTtTtTtTt

With all the exercise and fresh air having tired them out and the comfort of each other's embrace, Dick and Kori dozed off. It was already dark when Dick woke up holding the girl of his dreams. She looked so beautiful sleeping, and he couldn't help himself as he leaned over and kissed her. He reaction was instant as she snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her.

The kisses became more demanding and Dick let his hands wander down along her on both sides and Kori sighed contently. She unconsciously wriggled her hips and that ignited Dick's passions further as his kisses became almost bruising. Hormones spurring him on, he started to kiss across her cheeks and starting down her neck. She whimpered softly as he placed opened mouth kisses behind her ear.

"Please..." Kori asked softly, her voice shaky. "Please, Richard."

Dick stopped his attack on her neck and placed his hand on her cheek. "Kori, please don't ask. I never want to have to say no to you, but we can't, not if we are about to be apart."

Kori felt some disappointment but some relief. She really wasn't ready, she was just so caught up in the moment. She smiled up at him. "But we can continue with the kisses?"

"Absolutely."

TtTtTtTtTt

Their mood at dinner was bittersweet. They chose to dine at a table for two. The B&B was still full, some guests had braved the roads and left, while other arrived, not that they really noticed anyone else.

The lights seemed dimmer, with most of the illumination from candlelight, and Richard could not get over how beautiful Kori looked. After they snuggled for the rest of the afternoon, Richard went back to his room to shower and change into khakis and a camel's hair sport jacket with shirt and red tie. He returned to Kori's room to find her in a beautiful hunter green velvet long skirt with a cream colored cashmere sweater with a bit of a deep sweetheart neckline and a pearl necklace. She had curled her hair at the ends and had on more make up than her had seen her with. A shimmery pink lip gloss made her lips look even more kissable, Richard had thought, and he loved the plum eye liner and shadow and how it brought out her magnificent eyes.

They had agreed to not talk about him leaving during dinner. Not that they were going to pretend it wasn't going to happen, it was just that they were already so attached and they wanted to make the most of their time together. They had just found each other, and they were going to be torn apart for a year. But, as each reminded the other when it did come up, at least they found each other.

TtTtTtTtTt

There was caroling again in the lobby and Kori was asked to play. She agreed for 6 songs, figuring that would only hold them up for 30-40 minutes and then they would make their way back to her room. Dick was transfixed by the sight of Kori at the piano again. He took some pictures of her at the keys, causing her to blush but she never missed a note. They ended up staying a little longer than they had intended, but were enjoying themselves, and that's all they needed to do.

Kori was given a warm send off as she got up from the piano bench and they said their good nights to the inn keeper and the other guests.

Hand-in-hand, they walked back to their rooms, parting briefly as Dick went to get his pajamas. Kori had already changed into her nightgown, covered with a matching robe. The set was made of a very soft microfiber in white with some pink and blue embroidery. There was smocking under the bust line of the robe and another band of smocking under the bust of the v-necked sleeveless gown.

Richard thought she looked at the same time innocent and sexy and when he joined her under the covers and embraced her, the softness of the fabric enticed him into touching her even more than he had intended to. He wanted to memorize every curve of her body and burn into his brain the memory of what it felt like for her to be in his arms.

Richard had come to bed in only silk pajama pants, and Kori was so happy laying against his bare chest. It would be a memory she was sure to cherish.

Things were restrained through the night, as the young couple talked and kissed and shared. Multiple reassurances were given. There were promises made, desires verbalized but there was no surrender.

TtTtTtTtTt

They cuddled as long as they could but it was Christmas Eve, and they would have to drive to Jump and after getting Kori to Donna's, Richard would be flying to Gotham that evening.

"Let's make sure we've exchanged all our numbers, addresses, email etc. before we forget," Richard said, pen and paper courtesy of the B&B in hand along with his cell phone. "Here's my FPO for regular mail."

Kori's mind raced for a minute. The FPO (Fleet Post Office) was listed as New York. A look of confusion and betrayal crossed her face, "New York?" she asked quietly. _But he said he was going to Afghanistan..._

Dick reassured her quickly, "All the mail goes to New York and then is shipped to us in bulk. That way you don't pay international shipping, the government does."

Kori smiled, relieved, and silently cursed herself for thinking Dick would deceive her. A reminder that as much as they cared for each other, they were just getting to know each other. "Oh, that's good," she murmured, embarrassed. All pertinent data was exchanged and they headed down for a very late breakfast.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori stopped dead when she saw Richard in uniform. He had changed for the trip to Gotham while he finished packing up. Thank heaven he had plenty of money, he had barely spent anytime in his room. No wonder the inn keeper started being so nice... he rented two rooms out but only one was being used.

"Kori, the rental agency will pick the car up here for you. I'll take you to Donna's and then you can take my car from there," Dick said.

"I am glad not to be driving now but Richard, I can't take your car," Kori replied.

"I'll feel better if you have it. It's 4WD and safe. I was going to leave it at my friend Victor's, but he'd in love with his own car, or 'his baby' as he calls it, the Cayenne would just sit for the year."

"But Richard-"

"Kori," he said, taking her hand, "I trust you with my heart, why wouldn't I trust you with my car?"

TtTtTtTtTt

It was mid afternoon and they arrived at Donna's in Jump, "Richard Grayson, this is my friend Donna Troy."

"Nice to meet you," she said eyeing Dick carefully. He looked handsome and harmless, but Donna worried about her friend.

"Very nice to meet you as well."

Kori got settled and Dick and Kori went to the 4:30 PM Christmas Eve service at the nearby Presbyterian Church. It was the family service, and Dick and Kori held hands as they watched the Pageant and the Children's Choir. Dick had insisted that they go. Not that Dick was an avid church goer, but he knew Kori was, and it was something he wanted to do with her. It was wonderful to hear her sing along for the Hallelujah Chorus, another thing he hoped would be burned into his memory to get him through the next year.

TtTtTtTtTt

After a light Christmas Eve dinner at Donna's apartment, Dick and Kori shared a private good bye. They knew it would be so hard to say good bye in the airport.

Dick felt it, but had never said those three little words, _I love you_, to Kori. He had admitted to believing in love at first sight, and it was implied that he had fallen in love with her, but even as they held onto each other as the sat on the bed in the guest room at Donna's, he just couldn't say it. He had never said those three little words to any woman, and for whatever reason, he was holding back. And there was no way Kori was going to say it first, so it was left unsaid.

Donna and Terry Long, Donna's fiancé, drove Dick and Kori to the airport. They were all worried about Kory driving back after seeing Dick off, so they didn't say much on the way to the airport as Dick and Kori held hands and shared a few kisses during the 25 minute ride to the airport.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Flight 802, direct flight to Gotham City is now boarding," the announcement was made at the terminal.

"This is it, Kori," Richard said sadly. "People are starting to board. We have to say good bye."

"I know we do Richard," Kori replied, her voice barely above a whisper as she put on a brave smile.

"Kori, I'll talk to you from Gotham and then be in touch, email, phone, text, carrier pigeon, I'm going to miss you so much. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Richard. I will write everyday."

Richard leaned over and gave Kori a kiss and then placed his forehead on hers, "I love you."

Kori's face lit up, another memory he planned to revisit during his deployment, "I love you, too," she squeaked out, very excited he had said those three little words.

"Last call, Flight 802," came over the PA.

"I've really got to go. Good bye Kori"

"Good bye Richard. And remember, I'll be waiting."

"Thank you Kori. Thank you for that. And thank you for everything."

"Thank you Richard, now go."

One last kiss was shared as tears began to fall. Twelve months apart. It would feel like a lifetime but they would be waiting for each other and both knew that by the next Winter Solstice, they would be together again.

TtTtTtTtTt

FIN

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and please review.

I hope you've enjoyed this enough to go on to read_ Equinox_.


End file.
